monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhapsody Goldstone
Rhapsody Azurite Goldstone is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is an Elemental Hybrid and Heiress of Krýstallo Records. She is the second child and younger daughter of Onyx and Cayleigh Goldstone (née Aaralyn), younger sister of Allegra Goldstone, and the older twin sister of Quintus Goldstone. She currently attends Flaunt High and hopes to be a singer but also be the next CEO of her family's company. Biography Personality How are they like? Character Strengths? Weaknesses? Appearance Noted for being an exact copy of her mother, Rhapsody has tanned skin, light blonde hair, and bright baby blue eyes. She prefers to dress in a mixture of modern and Greek style to keep close to her heritage. When she goes to "Support the Hybrids" Meetings, Rhapsody wears a chestnut-brown wig and wears green contacts. She usually dresses up in normal, casual clothing rather than what she normally wears. History Life before Monster High, Transfer Story, Introduction to Monster High (Or a different school) Abilities As a Crystal and Music Elemental Hybrid, Rhapsody has the potential to control both elements, but in reality, she inherited mainly her mother's music powers. Unlike Allegra, who got a few things from their mother, Rhapsody got zero things from their father. * Music manipulation: Rhapsody inherited her mother's power to manipulation music and musical notes. ** Music generation: Rhapsody is able to generate music and musical notes out of nothing. ** Musical projection: Rhapsody is able to project her music great distances or even into a room without being physically present. She is known for using this power when communicating with her twin brother, without having to use a phone. ** Musical animation: She can solidify musical notes to use as weapons or even protective barriers. ** Musical constructs: She can create tools, weapons, armor, and even appendages out of music. **'Power enhancement:' By playing a specific tune, she can provide power enhancements to either herself or her allies. * Enhanced musicianship: Rhapsody also possesses enhanced musical capabilities. *'Sound Immunity:' Rhapsody is physically immune to the effects of sound waves. Skillset * Musical instrument proficiency: Rhapsody is well skilled in playing various instruments and uses them with her music powers. She is well versed in playing the Flute, having been taught by her mother at a young age. *'Combat training:' Rhapsody is somewhat skilled in hand-to-hand combat. She is not near the level of her older sister and just knows enough to defend herself. Onyx hired sometime to teach her (and his other two children) how to defend themselves, with and without their powers. Unlike her sister, Rhapsody doesn't need to know much for combat. Relationships Family Onyx Goldstone, Father Cayleigh Goldstone, Mother Allegra Goldstone, Older Sister Quintus Goldstone, Twin Brother Friends Giszelle Mirage Pet As a gift from her parents, Rhapsody owns a male white tiger named Vestige. Vestige is very much like Rhapsody and is very spoiled. But, he does care for Rhapsody. Romance Rhapsody is currently not in a relationship but has been looking. She identifies as demiromantic bisexual Enemies Rhapsody does not have any enemies per se, but she has rivals. Trivia * Like her siblings, Rhapsody has a Musical and Crystal name. ** Her full name is Rhapsody Azurite Goldstone. *** Rhapsody is a Musical name/term. *** Azurite is a type of blue gemstone. *** Goldstone is a type of gemstone. ** She was formerly named "Piper Melody". * Rhapsody's powers are based off Musa from the Winx Club, known as the Fairy of Music. Gallery Category:Shadows' characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Elemental Category:Hybrid